


Рыцарь, конь, принцесса и дракон

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Light BDSM, Multi, Polyamory, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Когда все не те кем кажутся и лишь дракон — настоящий. Или?Является логическим продолжением драббла "Сказка" (низкий рейтинг), но может читаться как самостоятельное произведение.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Рыцарь, конь, принцесса и дракон

**Рейтинг:** R  
 **Канон:** MARVEL  
 **Персонажи** Пеппер Поттс, Стив Роджерс, Тони Старк, дракон  
 **Предупреждения:** БДСМ, кроссдресинг, зоофилию под вопросом  
 **Краткое содержание:** Когда все не те кем кажутся и лишь дракон — настоящий. Или?  
 **Примечание:** Является логическим продолжением драббла "Сказка", но может читаться как самостоятельное произведение.

— Эй! Эй, там, наверху! — раздалось под ухом, и дракон лениво приоткрыл один глаз. Дурацкие волосы за ночь опять вымахали практически до второго спинного гребня и только благодаря усилиям Тони особо не мешали жить, но обзор закрывали. 

На тропинке, около башни, насколько мог сквозь шелковистую завесу разглядеть дракон, маячило что-то странное. Всадник — не всадник, конь — не конь, сходу не поймешь. 

Если честно — вставать и разбираться категорически не хотелось. Хотелось продолжать спать. И чтобы Тони — под крылом. Поэтому дракон временно прекратил попытки открыть второй глаз, чтобы разглядеть непрошенных посетителей, оглушающе зевнул и вполне дружелюбно, как ему показалось, уточнил:

— Или внизу... 

— Ох... — сказали совсем рядом. 

— Не "ох", а дракон. Тррахтобарр Ужасный, — педантично поправил дракон и совсем уже было собрался снова заснуть, но не тут-то было. 

— Аха-ха! — совершенно непочтительно отреагировали на его имя, и от возмущения второй глаз открылся практически сразу. 

Перед носом стояла дамочка в обтягивающем чёрном комбинезоне и на высоченных каблуках в сопровождении... Ну, сходу определить, кто это, голый, на четвереньках, в кожаной сбруе, опутывающей тонкими ремешками скульптурный торс, спускающимися ниже на гордо стоящий член и крепкие ягодицы, дракон не смог. Что не помешало ему попытаться возмутиться. 

— Ты чего ржешь? Нормальное имя! Фамильное! 

— Не обращай внимание, он конь, ему положено ржать, — успокоила дамочка. 

— Конь? — дракон внимательнее осмотрел четверенькостоящего. Коней на своём веку он повидал немало. Единственное, что роднило этого типа с ними, — роскошный золотистый хвост, с помощью пробки, вставленной в анус, приделанный к заднице. Дракон даже лапу протянул — потрогать когтем, насколько плотно и глубоко мог принять этот псевдоконь, но вовремя одумался. Вряд ли кто обрадовался бы острому на растянутом нежном. Хотя... Кто его знает? 

— Ага, рыцарский, — подтвердила дамочка. 

— Не похож что-то, — засомневался дракон. 

— Так и ты на дракона не похож, — пожала плечами дамочка. 

— То есть как — не похож? — возмутился дракон. Если бы ни его слабость к рыженьким — а дамочка была того редкого, золотисто-клубничного оттенка, к которому дракон был особенно неравнодушен — пришиб бы в минуту, а так только фыркнул дымно на "коня", заставив того закашляться. 

— Крылья, хвост, все, как полагается, а у твоего коня даже копыт нету. 

— Копыта ему, положим, ни к чему, — дамочка заботливо постучала "коня" по спине и укоризненно посмотрела на дракона. От этого взгляда дракону стало стыдно так, словно он не взрослое чудовище, а всего лишь яйцо, чего не случалось с ним с тех пор, как он покинул родительскую пещеру. 

— Он и без копыт двинет так — мало не покажется. А вот где ты видел дракона с косой? — продолжила дамочка. 

— Это не коса... 

— Угу. Воронье гнездо... — задушено просипел "конь". 

— Эй ты! Конь! Рыцарский... Поговори мне. Много ты в гнездах понимаешь! Это, между прочим, модная, современная укладка. "Прощай молодость", называется. Тони так сказал, — обиделся дракон. Потому как приходят тут всякие кони, критикуют... А они, с Тони, между прочим, четыре часа на это дело убили!

— О, кстати, по поводу Тони. Хотелось бы его увидеть, — оживилась дамочка, и конь согласно закивал. 

— Зачем? — подозрительно прищурился дракон, сдувая с глаз длинную челку. Надо было все-таки соглашаться на кокк. 

— Убедиться, — влез "конь", явно не довольный подозрительностью дракона. 

— В чем? 

— Что он хорошо отдыхает, — дамочка заботливо поправила хвост "коню", отчего тот покраснел и прерывисто задышал, капая из члена на дорогу, и дракону вновь захотелось протянуть лапу к заднице "коня", чтобы самому удостовериться настолько ли он отзывчивый, как показалось. 

— А тебе вообще зачем? Ты вообще — кто? — опомнился дракон, выплывая из неожиданных мыслей. 

— Рыцарь, — представила дамочка и протянула ладошку для рукопожатия. 

— Че? — натурально удивился дракон. Потому что... Ну эта! В таких доспехах — и на дракона? Хотя... Может именно в таких и надо? 

— Можно я ему двину? — по-своему понял паузу "конь". Дракону он нравился все больше и больше. Норовистый. Такого, наверняка, здорово было объезжать, пока он не склонил перед рыцарем свою голову. 

— Спокойно, Стивен, — начала дамочка (или, правильнее, рыцарь?), но закончить фразу не успела, потому что под крылом зашевелилось, и оттуда вылез восхитительно растрепанный Тони, по причине хорошей погоды ночевавший внизу, а не в башне. 

— Что за шум, а драки нету? О, Пеппер! Привет, Стив! — обрадовался он. 

— Это что, Пеппер? — еще больше удивился дракон, представлявший себе ее, по рассказам Тони, несколько по-другому. Да и Стив был не слишком похож сейчас на Капитана. 

— Единственная и неповторимая! — подтвердил Тони. 

— Льстец, — улыбнулась Пеппер и, пригладив вихрастую макушку, нежно поцеловала Тони в щеку. 

— Правдоруб, — обрадовался ласке Тони. — Стив, скажи? 

— И-го-го, — ответил Стив и, высунув язык, облизал вторую щеку. 

— Вот значит как... — протянул Тони и осторожно потрогал оставленный след. — Не знал, что тебе нравятся подобные игры... 

— Погоди, вернешься — еще не так сыграем, — плотоядно усмехнулся Стив неожиданно покрасневшему Тони, и дракон, вдохнув, почувствовал как от того ощутимо пахнуло нарастающим возбуждением. Целый миг дракон наслаждался этим новым запахом, пока до него не дошло:

— Стоп. Куда "вернешься"? Зачем "вернешься"? Мое! Не отдам! — взревел он и, обвив Тони хвостом, притянул обратно к себе, злобно шипя на вставшего в боевую позицию "коня". 

— Мальчики! Мальчики! Спокойно! Никого никому отдавать не надо... 

— Но, Пеппер... — опешил "конь". 

— Я не договорила. И нечего перебивать. 

— Виноват. Каюсь. Можешь делать со мной все, что хочешь. 

— Тони, ты свидетель, он сам это предложил... 

— Ох... — Стив стал пунцово-красным, и дракон не мог не признать, что ему идет этот цвет. 

— Да, и насчет "ох". Всегда мечтала иметь дракона. 

— Пеппер... — снова не выдержал Стив. 

— Не волнуйся, Стив, конь у нас только один, ты. Но кто-то должен стеречь нашу принцессу, пока мы скачем... 

— Кхм... 

— Да, пока я скачу на тебе. И потом, мне кажется, что ты уже нравишься уважаемому Тррахтобарру. Вон как лапы-то тянет. 

Дракон, лапа которого, словно зажившая собственной жизнью, и вправду опять удивительным образом оказалась около хвоста "коня", смутился, но ничего не сказал. Только осторожно пошевелил пробку. 

— Я не зоофил! — слабо запротестовал Стив, которого непрошенная стимуляция практически довела до оргазма, в котором ему так долго отказывала Пеппер. И если бы дракон взял чуть ниже и аккуратно коснулся яичек когтями... Для Стива, всегда любившего опасность, этого было бы достаточно. 

— Ах, Стив, недавно ты и конем не был, а погляди-ка сейчас на себя! — Пеппер с удовольствием осмотрела его, и Стив понял, что снова отчаянно краснеет. 

— И потом, дракон — это разумное существо. Разве не сказка? — успокоила всех Пеппер. 

— Странная какая-то сказка... — хором протянули Стив, Тони и дракон, слегка опешившие от напора Пеппер. 

— И, кстати, почему это я принцесса? Между прочим, коса выросла не у меня, — опомнился Тони. 

— Но ты в платье, и тебя стережет дракон, — усмехнулась Пеппер. — Кстати, корсет тебе очень идет. 

— Там еще чулки и подвязки, — подмигнул дракон Пеппер, успокоенный тем, что никто не собирается отнимать у него Тони. 

— А белье? — поинтересовался Стив. 

— Не завезли, — хитро сощурился дракон. 

— Ого! В смысле — "иго-го", — оживился Стив и полез под юбку. 

Дракон, переглянувшись с Пеппер, кивнули друг другу, и кончик хвоста потянул подол вверх, для удобства Стива, чтобы потом накрыть его с головой. 

— Так что, уважаемый Дррахтобар, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы присоединиться к нашей теплой компании? — проговорила Пеппер, наблюдая за реакцией Тони. Судя по стонам, шевелению под юбкой, и по тому, что хвост дракона обвился чуть туже, позволяя Тони устоять на ногах, встреча рта Стива и члена Тони проходила более чем успешно. 

— А Тони говорил... — начал дракон, собственнически оглаживая зад Тони, смотревшийся с юбкой еще более соблазнительно, чем со штанами, хотя до вчерашнего вечера такое казалось дракону попросту невозможным. 

— Что мы только друзья? — понятливо подхватила Пеппер. — Ох, Тони... 

— Он иногда не понимает очевидных намеков? 

— Увы. Но мы работаем над этим. Как насчет того, чтобы помочь? 

Дракон посмотрел на Пеппер, представляя какая, должно быть, у нее гладкая, нежная кожа и как здорово будет, если она хорошенько потрется о его не маленькое достоинство, пока Стив и Тони станут наглаживать и мять яички. Посмотрел на восхитительно разомлевшего Тони, у которого Стив, под юбкой, буквально, высосал оргазм, полностью забыв о собственном удовольствии, вспомнил о пробке, хвосте и, протянув коготь Пеппер, решительно кивнул. 

— Согласен.


End file.
